I Was Killed By Barntanna!
by BloodFlowsLikeHoney
Summary: Walking home by herself late at night, a young girl is assaulted by two fiends, and she dies a horrible and tragic death at the hands of the evi-doers. So scary! :


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Samantha Rillian. So don't sue me please. Cause I might have to set my dog loose on you crazy lawyers.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I Was Killed By Barntanna!

I had been casually waking down the sidewalk on my way home home from my best friend's house when I felt it. That tingling sensation you get on the back of your neck when someone's watching you. At first, I thought it was just my frazzled nerves because I never had liked walking home by myself in the dark. But when I heard that first rustle that came from the bushes to my right, I knew I wasn't imagining things.

I continued to walk, not faltering in my steps, I didn't want whatever was following me to know I was aware of it's presence. I heard another rustle from behind me, and I could have swore that my heart dropped into my stomach. On the verge of a panic attack and nearly in tears, I suddenly stopped walking and bent down to utie my shoe. As I was tying it back, I chance a glanc behind me. Even though I was rather dizzy from looking behind me while being upside down, I didn't see anyting.

I stood up tal and looked at my watch then, pretending to care what the time was. _Maybe if I run I can get homw before whatever is behind me decides to rear it's ugly head, _I had thought. While still looking down at my watch, I let my eyes widen in fake surprise. "Oh crap, I'm late!" I yelled. I took off running for all that I was worth, my feet pounding against the pavement. I had started to calm down until I heard the two sets of footsteps running behind me. One set was heavier than the other. I ran faster, my lungs burning.

I could hear them getting closer now, and I started to cry. I couldn't help myself, I was terrified. Then suddenly, and without warning I was tackled to the ground. Before I could turn over to see who it was, I was lifted from the ground and heard a deep voise ask playfully," Hey kiddie, you wanna play?" and before I could answer with a no and a scream, a very high-pitched girly voice chanted," I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play! Let's play!" I wasn't terrified anymore, just really confused and on the verge of laughing my butt off. The second voice sounded ridiculous! I was finally able to turn my head and see my two bizzare captors. When I came face to face with them......

I screamed freaking bloody murder. I started thrashing around trying to get free, but it was no use. Then the one with the deeper voice started to sing," I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from you to me......" He stopped singing. Then the one with the high-pitched girly voice started to sing," If we were a movie, You'd be the right guy, And I'd be the best friend, That you'd fall inlove with, And in the end we'd be laughing, Watching the sunset, Shades of black, Say the names, Play that hap-py songgg!!!!" Then they broke off giggling.

I was crying hysterically by now, begging them to stop with their torture. But to my utter horror, they started to sing again, mixing their songs together," I love you - If we were a movie - You love me - You'd be the right guy - ..." They continued to sing on, ignoring my plees. I could feel a headache coming on and suddenly my vision started to fade. I stopped screaming, trying to understand what was happening. They were still singing and I wanted to vomit. My brain that was used to listening to rock and classical music, started to burn.

I couldn't help myself, I started screaming again, this time in agony. The two _things _holding me in place kept singing still, and in the haze of pain I couldn't help but laugh bitterly, thinking that they would still be singing in joy if _they _were in this much pain.

Then I could feel something trickling out of both my ears, and I could almost _smell _the warm and thick red blood that I knew would be there. I started to feel dizzy and my vision was still fading. The pain in my head increased tenfold and I could feel a building pressure in my head. It kept escalating to knew heights, taking the pain with it.

And then it it stopped. The pain was gone, replaced by a fuzzy haze. I could barely tell, but the back of my head felt kinda funny. Somewhere I could hear someone say," Aww! That was fun! Too bad it had to end.." And then they sighed and I heard two sets of footsteps walk away. But it sounded so..far...away. And I was so...sleepy. I sighed and then everything went black.

My name is Winter Azariel. And this was my story of the night that I was brutally murdered......

By Barney and Hannah Montanna.

(By the way, I died because my head exploded. Their horrible music corrupted my brain that was tuned to rock and classical music.)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For all of you out there that are reading this I suggest that you heed my warning. Stay away from all Barney and Hannah Montanna music. Stay away from the shows too or else what happened to me is what will become of you. BEWARE!!!!!


End file.
